DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL?
by fbiloveemandhotch
Summary: This is s sequel to From Hate To Love There is One Step ,Emily and Hotch are finally together and in love, but, will they be able to overcome all the troubles they face as a couple now. Who says Iove you first Emily finds out she is pregnant, at the same
1. Chapter 1

DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL?

Summary

**This is s sequel to **_**From Hate To Love There is One Step**_** , Emily and Hotch are finally together and happily in love, but, will they be able to overcome all the troubles they face as a couple now. Who says Iove you first Emily finds out she is pregnant, at the same time, she also finds out Hotch might be cheating on her, is their love strong enough to make it to the next step? Or will they simply give up**.

Emily arrived to Quantico around seven in the morning, it was way earlier than her usual work schedule time, but she wanted to get all her paperwork done before the end of the day. She walked to her desk placing her cup of coffee down; she opened the bottom drawer of her desk to place her purse there. Then taking her coat off to put it on the back of her chair, she quickly glanced around; she was the only one there so far. Smiling, she sat down and decided to start working on her cases, she grabbed the pile of files she had left on the top of her desk the night before, she started reviewing them again. She opened the top drawer of her desk to reach for a pen, but she was surprised when she found a small glass box with a beautiful purple orchid inside it. She was astonished, she quickly grabbed the box smiling and pulling out the note that was sitting next to it. She smiled widely when she read the note.

"_Thank you so much for the last four amazing months, my heart melts everything I see you smile"_

There was no signature on the note, but she knew who the gift was from. She quickly glanced to the office of her unit chief and current boyfriend Aaron Hotcher, they had been dating for the last four months and Emily didn't think she could be happier. Hotch and she had struggled a lot for her first year at the BAU to be in a relationship, but they were finally together and they were both crazy about each other, they hardly ever fought, they had phenomenal sex and their relationship was going amazing. Hotch was very romantic and sweet with her, she didn't think she had ever meet someone so amazing. She pulled out her personal cell (they only use their personal phones for their relationship) to quickly sent a text.

_Thank you for my beautiful flower, you are so amazing__. -__Emily. _

Hotch was on his office going through budget information when his personal phone vibrated on his hip, he grabbed the phone and he smile when he saw her text.

_I think you are the amazing one. Lunch with me? Feng's Garden__?-__Aaron_

_Love too….How about 2pm?-_Emily

That sounds great, by the way you look gorgeous today-Aaron.

_Awww thank you! You really are the best_-Emily

Emily put her phone away and got her attention back to paper work. The rest of the team arrived later that day and they continued to work on paper work, around 1.30 Emily left for lunch, she would usually go with the guys but today she excused herself saying she had errands to run. She arrived at the restaurant and parked her car, Hotch was already waiting for her outside, he opened the door for her and gently grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply.

"_Hello my beautiful…., come on let's go in_."

He grabbed her hand and they walked inside the restaurant, they got sat at a table outside on the patio, it was a nice day outside. They ordered drinks, and talked for a little bit, then the waitress took their order , and left the couple alone, they talked about work a little bit, they usually didn't when they were alone, but this last case had been very hard for the whole team , they had just gotten back the night before, and they were still recovering.

"_I was thinking that tonight I want to take you for dinner, somewhere nice here on Virginia"_-he said smiling and grabbing her hand. "_Then we can get a nice hotel, and spent the night there, I know we spend more time in hotels than home, but, this is different, this will be a nice and luxury hotel, we can actually relax and enjoy ourselves. Celebrate our four month anniversary"_

"_I think I like that idea too"- _She said grinning, then she kissed him softly on the lips and ask him- _"How the hell did I got so lucky with you"_

"_Oh no baby I am the lucky one"- Hotch answered-"But you on the other hand, are gonna get very lucky tonight_"- he said with a cheeky smile and winking at her.

Emily playfully slapped his chest bursting into laugher, she loved when Hotch was husky, and they enjoyed teasing each other and sending dirty messages to each other. Their relationship was amazing, Emily was very open-minded with him, she was sexually curious and adventurous, she was also very funny and she always made him smile no matter what, she was basically the beacon that brightened his life.

-LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE HOTEL

"_Ohhh god Aaron…ohh good don stop" _– Emily moaned as he move in and out of her at a fast pace, they were both gasping and whimpering.

"_Does that feel good baby?"-_He asked, pulling her earlobe on his mouth, and going back to her clit with his fingers.

"_Yes, yes, don't stop, ohhhhhhh"- _He grabbed her legs and put them behind his shoulders, thrusting deeper and harder.

"_Oh god I am gonna cum Aaron_…."- she cry out. _" Come baby, come for me"_ Hocth kept his pace, while her 3rd climax hit her that night. Aaron kept pumping into her, at the same pace, his tension building inside him.

"_Dam Emily you feel so freaking good, oh god!" _and he collapsed on the top of her. Hotch stayed inside her for a while, he knew she like that. He pulled out and move on to the bed, Emily turned on her side, Hotch spooning behind her pulling her close to him. He knew that she liked being that close to him. He felt her relax and he whispered softly

"_Go to sleep baby, I am holding onto you"_

"_I know, I only feel safe when I am on your arms"-_ she said closing her eyes. She knew Hotch always kept her safe, this were the best last months of her life, Hocth was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Only I will not always be like that


	2. Chapter 2

DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL?

**I love you sounds like the three easies words to say, but are they really? Hotch and Emily definitely love each other but who says it first. Sometimes it takes a hard situation to take the courage to do it.**

Emily had just returned from giving at child advocacy conference in Baltimore, the FBI had sent Emily because she was the only one with enough experience on the field. She walked in the bullpen and saw Morgan and Reid at their desk; making her way there she placed her messenger bag in her desk.

"_Hey there princess, how was it?"_- Morgan asked grinning at her.

"_It was actually very interesting, you know I love doing those things"-_She said smiling back at him.

"_I know you do, hell I don't even know what you doing in the FBI, you could get a job anywhere you want with all your knowledge"- _he said looking at her skeptically.

"_Morgan I love the BAU, this is where I want to be"- _She said grinning at him.

"_Ok if you say so, by the way we are going for drinks tonight, are you down?-_Morgan asked.

"_I will love too, but I have go see my mom tonight"_.- she said since she didn't know what else to say, she was running out of excuses, ever since she started dating Hotch, she will hardly spent time whit them.

"_Ok so spit it out what his name?"- _Morgan asked profiling her and smiling at her.

"_What's who's name?- _Emily tried to look confused

"_Come on Emily, I am a profiler too, you been having a permanent smile lately, and you hardly ever spend time with us, so what his name?- _he was grinning at her.

"_I don't know what you talking about seriously, now if you excuse me, some of us actually do work here"- _she said sticking out her tongue, and walking towards Hotch office to let him know she was back from the conference. She knocked of the closed door softly, and she heard the come in. She walked in, but she stopped surprised to see Hayley inside his office, and from what she could tell they were having a very unpleasant conversation.

"_Oh, sorry to disturb, Hi Hayley"_- she said, but Hayley did not respond back, she just glared at Emily. In fact Hayley had been acting quite rude with her every time she came to drop Jack or to discuss things with Aaron. They had not told her, or anyone about their relationship and she couldn't find another reason for the former wife to act like that with her.

"_Hotch, I Just wanted to let you know I am back from Baltimore, and see if you need anything else?"- _She asked a littleuncomfortable. But before he could respond Hayley spoke.

"_Oh I am sure he will let YOU know if he needs anything Agent Prentiss"- _she spat sarcastically.

"_I beg your pardon_"- Emily said looking at her in disbelief, what the hell was her problem.

"_I just said that I am pretty sure he will personally let you know if you need anything, especially when you are dressed like that_"- Hayley responded impolitely.

Emily was wearing a very elegant business suit with a skirt and high heels. Emily had the tendency to look beautiful and elegant on anything she putted on, but she looked sexy as hell in that suit. She couldn't believe Hayley had dared to talk to her like that, she wanted to kick her ass right there, but she knew she had to remain professional for Hotch.

"_Look, Hayley I don't what your problem is but.."-_ but before she could finish Hotch interrupted her cutting her off.

"_Emily, actually, do you mind going to Garcia's office, she is supposed to bring me some files and I really need them"-_He said pleading with her_. "Please_".

Ok now she was furious, did he just ask her to leave after she was about to defend herself when his bitchy ex-wife's insulted her. Did he really just took her side?, she shot Hotch an evil glare and a walked out of his office fuming. Emily went to Garcia's office and then she left for lunch because she needed to calm down, because her first instinct was to murder Hotch and his ex-wife. Hotch had actually asked Emily to go, to avoid a confrontation and cause a scene in the BAU, but he was well aware he had made her furious; he will talk to her later.

Emily had avoided him after that for the rest of the evening, she was so mad at him she couldn't believe he had done that. She was working by herself in the conference room on some files, when Hotch stepped in closing the door behind.

"_Em, look about earlier we need to talk… I" _-he started, but she did let him continue.

"_What ? Are you sure you don't want me go to Gracias office again"- _she spat getting up from the table to walk away. Hotch grabbed her hand.

"_Em, I just wanted to avoid a scene between you too"- _he said looking at her.

"_Are you fucking serious, she personally attacked me Hotch, what was I supposed to do, just let her insult me?"-_ She shouted.

"_No, what she said wasn't right, and I will fix that, I just don't really don't know why she is acting like that with you"- _he said trying to make Emily calm down. But she just gave him the "lie to me and we will have a serious problem look"

"_I think she suspects about us"- _Hotch said looking at her intensely

"_And what if she does? Is not like you have to report to her? - _She said raising her voice

"_I know that, I just don't want any problems with her Em"- H_otch sa_id getting closer to her._

"_You don't want any issues with her? Or you don't want her finding out about us?"- Emily asked angrily_

"_Emily is not that and you know it, look I just don't want any problems with her, she is the mother of my son and my ex-wife"-_

"_Oh really and what am I to you Hotch?"- _She was shaking now; it was the first time they fought since they started dating. Hotch took a little too much time to respond. He loved her, he knew that, he hadn't said those three words to her because he was scare and he didn't know how to do it without freaking her out. But he loved her; he had for a while now.

"_Wow! you can even respond that"- _Emily felt a pinch on her stomach_ "You know what, never mind Aaron, I think you just said Enough" – _and she stormed out of the conference room pushing past him.

"_Emily, wait….."- _But she kept walking ignoring him, grabbing her belongings and walking towards the door.

She got on her car, and she felt warm tears sliding down her face, she couldn't believe he had done that. Hell, he couldn't even say what Emily was on his life. She started driving but she didn't want to go home, deciding after all she will meet the guys for drinks to get her head away from all off this, she texted Morgan to tell him she was after all coming to meet them.

Hotch arrived at her place around 9 that night, he bought her a flower bouquet and he wanted to tell her that he loved her, she just dint give him the chance to finish earlier that day. When he arrived at her apartment he realized she wasn't there, he decided to wait in the little lounge area outside of her condo to wait for her. He had to make things right no matter how long it will take her to return home.

When Emily arrived to her condo it was past one am, she was a little tipsy but she dint care, she wanted to forget about what happened that day so she drank a little bit too much. She parked her car and started walking to her condo. But when she arrived to her condo door she spat Hotch sitting outside the little waiting area, she exhaled frustrated.

"_Please don't tell me you been here all night"- _she said knowing that he had been there for at least 4 hrs. "_Go home Hotch I am not in the mood"_

"_Emily I am not gonna leave until we talk"- _He said getting up from the couch and walking towards her as Emily was opening her door.

"_I don't think is a good idea, I am tired and besides you already said enough this afternoon please leave"-_ she said looking away from him.

"_I love you"-_ he said, not thinking twice about it. Emily's moth dropped open.

"_What?"- _She asked astonished.

"_I love you, Emily I love you, I been meaning to say that, God I have loved you since you first joined the BAU, I was scare to tell you, I didn't want to freak you at, Everything happened so fast, I asked you to leave this afternoon, not because I am scare from Hayley I just didn't want YOU to lower to hell level Em, you are a way far more educated and intelligent person, you shouldn't let her get to you"- _He said looking at her and stopping for a second. Emily was on shock, he said it, he finally said it.

_I am sorry Em, when you asked me this afternoon what you were for me, I didn't say anything because I couldn't even put into words what you are for me…. and." - _But before he could say anything else, she walked to him wrapping her arms around him.

"_Shut up Aaron and kiss me"- _and she pulled him into her arms in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she looked at him, teary eyed.

"I love you too"..- He lifted her into his arms and led her inside her apartment; to fully show her how much did really love her. The problem was,` there were still so many things they were going to have too challenge coming, this was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL? Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hotch had finally told Emily he loved her, he had also told Hayley about it, something the former wife didn't took to well, but they had been divorced for almost two and a half years so Hotch didn't feel like giving her any explanations. He had also talked to Jack, the little boy was static happy , he loved Emily and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her, another reason for Hayley two hate Emily. Her son couldn't stop talking about her, but Hotch didn't care he had never been happier, than since he started dating Emily. In fact Hotch felt is time to let someone else know about the beautiful brunette.**

Hotch and Emily had ex-change keys a while back, so instead of knocking in her condo door, he let himself in. It was a little past nine and he had just returned from a meeting with the FBI directors, he was tired and all he wanted to do was curl into the couch with his girlfriend. Emily was waiting for him, she had made dinner for them and she was happy to have the next three days off to spend with her man and Jack since it was Hotch weekend with the little boy. She heard the door opening and Hotch walked in the foyer, placing his briefcase on the floor and walking towards the kitchen, he spotted Emily tinkering around the kitchen and he smiled, walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"_Hey there beautiful_"- he said kissing her neck and pulling her to him.

Emily turned around on his arms "_Hello there, Agent Hotchner"_ – she greeted kissing his lips. "_I was expecting you earlier"_

"_I am sorry baby, the meeting turn out be longer than I expected and then my mom called so I spent quite a while in the phone with her"- _he said giving her sweet kisses.

"_That's nice, you hardly ever talk to her, how did it go?"- _She asked looking at him and smiling.

"_Well they want me to come this weekend to meet them at the beach cottage they have in Alexandria, they want to see jack"- _Hotch said still holding her close to him. That made Emily a little disappointed, she was excited about spending the weekend with her two favorite men, but she knew Aaron had not seen his parents in a while and she didn't want to ruin that for him.

"_OH"-_ she said disappointed, but she tried to hide it. "_Well I think that's a great Idea, I am sure you and Jack will have a blast"_

"_Actually, WE will have a blast, you are coming too"-_he said smiling at the fact that she didn't know how to lie.

"_What?"-_ She asked stunned

"_You are coming with us, I told them about you today and they want to meet you, they want you to come for the weekend too"- _he kissed her lips grinning; the look on her face was priceless.

"_I …uh…..I …don't think that's a good idea, I …..um…I…think you should go with Jack alone"- _she said stammering and moving away from his arms, she started picking up things at the kitchen avoiding his gaze. Hotch just smiled.

"_Emily…..."_ he called softly. But she pretended she didn't heard and she entertained herself with the coffee pot.

_Do you want coffee? Dinner is ready I will start serving if you want to sit down_?.-She said nervously walking away.

"_Emily Katherine Prentiss"…_he called in his Unit Chief tone_. _Since she didn't respond, he walked to her and turned her around on his arms, she looked away but he gently placed his finger on her chin bringing her eyes to look at him.

"_You don't want to meet my parents?_"- He asked trying to sound disappointed to tease her around.

_Is not that….is just…I…..are you sure you want me to meet them?- _she said nervously trying to look away from him.

"_I will not be telling you if I dint want you too.." _he said softly looking at her deeply. "_Baby I love you, I am crazy about you, and I told them that, they want to meet the woman that has stolen my heart, can you do this for me please?-_He asked pleading with her_._

"_What if they don't like me?"- _She asked, looking away from him again, she knew Hotch's parents hatted Hayley and she was terrified to meetthem.

"_Baby I don't think there is a single person in this world that couldn't like you, you are amazing, but if you don't want too I won't force you to go" _he said taking her face in his hands_. "But it will mean a lot to me if you do it"_

"_All right…I will do it for you" -_she said nervously. Hotch just smiled at her and kissed her

"_They will love you I promise you"_

The next morning they left the house around 7 am to pick up Jack, at his mother's house. Emily was nervous, she wanted to do this for Hotch but this was a big step, what if his parents hatted her like they hatted his ex-wife, she tried to act calmly the whole drive there but she couldn't hide it, Hotch sensing her behavior, he keep grabbing her hand and placing soft kisses on it smiling at her. When they arrived at the cottage it was around one in the afternoon. Hotch parked in the driveway of the cottage house and he got out helping Jack out of his booster sit, then he opened Emily's doors and held his hand out her for her to get out. He opened the entrance door with his set of keys and the three of them walked inside of the beautiful cottage.

"_Hello….."_ Hotch called from the foyer. A few minutes later Hotch's dad came out smiling widely, greeting them at the door.

"_Hey guys, you made it safely."- But Jack ran towards him a soonest he saw him._

"_Grandpa"—_jack jumped in to the older man's arms._ " Hey there champion, you are so big, what is your daddy been feeding you". _They all chuckled. Then he placed the little boy down, and went to hug Hotch, and then his attention was on Emily.

"_Hello young lady you must be Emily…I am Richard Hotchner."- _and to her surprise he pulled her in his arms hugging her too. _"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you"-_ she said shyly.

"_The pleasure its mine sweetie, come on in guys, make yourself confortable"_ – he said leading them to the living room. "_Your mother will be down in a second". _A few minutes later a very attractive lady came downstairs. Jack again ran towards her.

"_Nanny…..nanny"- _Jack shoutedjoyous. The woman scooped Jack in to her arms, _hugging the little boy tight to her. "Hello my baby boy, I missed you so much_" then she placed Jack down and directed her attention to her son.

"_Aaron, I have to call you, for you to remember about your mother"_- and she hugged the older Hotchner. When she turned to look at Emily she was smiling happily.

"_Aaron told me you were amazing, he just didn't tell me you were this beautiful_, _It's a pleasure to meet you darling I am Natalie"- _she said shaking Emily's hand and kissing her cheek. "_I am Emily it's an honor Ma'am"- _Emily responded cordially.

They sat down at the living room talking for a while, Jack playing by their grandparents the whole time, after a while Aarons mom called them into the dinning for dinner. Hotch's parents seem to love Emily, they were impressed that she was also an FBI agent, and that she spoke that many languages, they had also heard of Emily's mother so they knew she was from a great family. They ate dinner laughing and joking and making conversation with Emily, which she graciously responded to all their questions.

"_So, Emily tell me, something, how did a beautiful and intelligent woman like you, laid eyes on ugly here"_- Richard said playfully pointing at Hotch. Emily just chuckled.

"_I think your son it's an amazing man, I am the lucky one to be with_ him"- she said smiling; Hotch pulled her on his arms and kissed her softly on the check.

The whole weekend when by fast, Emily couldn't believe it, she was so nervous to go there in the first place, but they end up having an amazing time. They went to the beach and she enjoyed chasing around jack, she also spent time talking to Hotch's parents too, they were amazing people and they seemed to like her a lot. On their last day at the cottage, they went to a beautiful place by the beach for dinner; right before they headed back home. Emily paid the tap secretly, something that didn't make any of the Hotchners happy, but they had already fallen in love with her too. Hotch's mom could see how tender and attentive she was with Jack and Aaron; she also could see how much she loved them and how selfless she was. She was happy see her son in loved with someone that seem to loved him back the same way. It was time to say goodbye, and they were outside of the cottage saying goodbye to the parents.

"_It's been a pleasure to meet you darling, Aaron is really lucky to have you in his life"-_ Hotch's mom said hugging Emily.

"_Thank you it's been a privilege, thank you so much for all the hospitality"-_Emily say smiling at the woman. Then the mother turned to hug the Hotchner man. Richard came to Emily and wrapped his arm around her.

"_Call me if he gives you any trouble sweetie, I will straighten him_ out"- he said winking his eye at Emily. She couldn't help herself but to burst into laughter,

"_I will keep that in mind"-_ she said hugging him and once again thanking him for everything.

Then they all got on the car and drove away, after a little while Hotch turned to see Emily and smiled at her, his parents had loved her, they had an amazing weekend and now it was time to go home. He keep glancing at her and smiling.

"_What?"-_ She asked curiously smiling too.

"_Nothing, is just, you didn't want to come, and they adored you, I told you they would"- he said grinning at her his dimples showing at full_

"_They are amazing people Aaron, I liked them a lot"- _she said squeezing his hand_ and looking out the window. They drove in silent for a little bit and then he turned to look at her again.._

"_Em….?"_

_Yea….?- _she said looking back at him.

_I love you….- _he said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"_I love you too" – _she winked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL CHAPTER 4

**Sometimes jealously makes people do things they were scare of doing.**

The relationship between Emily and Aaron kept growing everyday more, they had meet Hotch's parents a few weeks back, basically everyone knew about them besides the team, with the exception of David and Jason. Hotch didn't think it was a good idea to tell them yet, they had been dating for almost eight months now, but when it came down to work he was more careful. Jason and David where his best friends and he trusted them more than anything, he trusted the rest of the team too but he knew Morgan will start teasing him nonstop. He knew that Garcia and JJ will be bugging Emily for every detail of their relationship, and he didn't really want to be sharing his private life with her to the rest of the team. In another hand he knew Garcia and Morgan weren't really the best at keeping secrets, they loved gossip, most of the time harmless gossip, but he didn't want to risk someone else finding out about it and going to Strauss. Emily in the other hand thought they should just tell them, after all they were their friends and family and they will be happy for them, but they had end up into a few arguments about it and Emily just decided to leave it alone and let him decide when it was appropriate to tell them. But when Morgan started joking around with his girlfriend, the green-eyed- monster came to visit Hotch and he wasn't so sure about hiding things anymore.

The whole team was spread around the bullpen, they had not been on a case for a few days now and they were just enjoying the quite days at the office, but then, they started to grow bored so they were chatting around Morgan's desk talking about women and how Morgan had been with more women that he could remember. They were all joking and laughing hard, Hotch was at his office and he could hear everything, because his door was open, he didn't mind them chatting around. They never had time for that and all the paper work was done, so he decided to let them relax for a little bit without being a drill sergeant, that was at least until Morgan said something to Emily that he did not like, NOT EVEN A LITTLE.

"_I really don't know how you do it, how do you manage to get all this beautiful girls to sleep with you"—_Emily said joking- _"I will not even let you on my Facebook page"- _Everyone started laughing.

"_She is right you are such a player, and you are not even that good looking_"- JJ teased around making everyone laugh again.

"_Trust me Emily you have no idea just how happy I can make them, I can give you a free demo anytime you want"- _He said playing around and grinning at her, they all knew he was just joking Emily was basically like a sister to him.

"_Ewwww, no thanks I am gonna pass on that, besides you aren't not even my type_"- She said giggling and laughing. But before he could say anything else, Hotch was already on the catwalk.

"_Morgan, you need to watch your mouth and be more respectful to your coworkers, next time I will write you up" -_ His eyes where green and he was pissed. Everyone turned to look at the unit chief astonished, they always joked around him, and he had never reacted like that. They had no idea what was going on, except Emily who was on shock and glaring at Hotch in disbelief.

"_Everyone back to work, Prentiss to my office NOW"- _He shouted, Emily stood up from her desk and made her way to his office, Hotch closed the door behind them.

"_What the hell is his problem?"-_ Morgan asked still astonished about Hotch's reaction.

"_I have no idea, but he looks pissed_"- Gracias said looking towards the office.

Everyone was on shock looking at Hotch's office, Morgan keep glancing at his friends, what the hell what's wrong with him, he always teased the girls around and he never had a problem, why now? And why did he called Emily in, was he gonna write her up? Suddenly Morgan started feeling a pinch on his stomach; this was technically his fault and now he had gotten her in trouble. He knew how much they had struggled to be in good terms. The last thing they needed was to start having issues again.

"_Do you mind telling me what the hell is matter with you?"-_ Emily asked in a very serious tone when they were inside his office.

"_Whit me?"_ – He asked turning around to look at her- "_He is making sexual jokes to YOU, and you think that something is wrong whit me?"- _He askedsnarling at her furiously.

"_OMG, he was just joking Hotch"- _she said getting angry too.

"_Emily he is offering to take you to bed, do you think that's a joke?"- _He as incredulously looking at her and racing his voice.

"_Keep your voice down Aaron"-_ she warned- "_He was just joking around, it was just a stupid joke"_

"_I don't want him talking to you or around you at all, I forbid you to talk to him"- _he demanded.

"_Are you kidding me? We work together, I can't just stop talking to him because you are jealous"- _she spat stunned.

"_Emily you are my girlfriend and I don't like the way he talks to you and I definitely won't tolerate him making those jokes to you"- _He snarled.

"_Fine, then why don't we just tell them about us Aaron?_"- She responded on the same tone.

"_You know we can't do that yet Emily_"- He said looking at her with anger.

"_Ok so, you want to control who I talk to and who I can joke with, but you won't admit our relationship"- _she was starting to get really mad.

"_Emily can we just not argue about this here, we are not telling them anything yet, can we please have this conversation later?-_ he asked almost pleading.

"_You know what NO! We aren't talking about this later or ever, we are done! I am done being a fucking game to you, you want to control my life and every one of my moves but you want to keep me hidden like a dirty little secret, we are over" – _she spat and she walked out of his office fuming.

The whole team was watching the whole scene, they had heard them argue, but they couldn't hear what were they were arguing about, since the door was closed. When Emily came out she slammed the door, leaving everyone aghast, she furiously walked in front of them without stopping, she was gonna make her way to the exit door, but Hotch came running after her and stopped her in the middle of the bullpen, he grabbed her arm and turned her around pulling her in his arms. He crashed his lips on hers and stared kissing her passionately, at first she tried to pull away but then she surrendered to his passion. The team was watching the whole thing and they were completely speechless, Rossi had also come out of his office to see what hell was going on. He smiled at the scene in front of him and at the astonished faces of the team. Finally after a little bit JJ cleared her throat a little uncomfortable; they pulled away and Hotch turned around to face them, he gently grabbed Emily's hand and on his hand and moved a little closer to the team.

"_Umm… I…we been dating for a while, and I am madly in love with her"-_ He said looking at the team seriously.

"_What?"-_ Everyone said in unison.

"_Since when?"_ – Reed asked confused- _"I though you hatted each other"- _But since Emily and Hocth were now blushing and couldn't speak; Rossi responded making his way where the team was.

"_They have been dating for what? Eight months guys_?"- He said looking at the couple and giggling at the still astonished faces of the team.

"_God do you really call yourselves profilers? Why do you think they were so mean to each other, the were head over heels for each other, they were both just too stubborn to admit it!-_ He said with a big grin.

"_Omg! Wow! Congratulations_ guys"- JJ said

"_You actually look really cute together"- _Garcia said congratulating them too.

"_Oh shit! I am so sorry Hotch, I didn't know, I swear I was just joking with her"- _Morgan said apologizing to the unit chief. Finally he understood why Hotch had gotten so pissed.

"_It's all right Morgan"- _Hotch said smiling at Morgan. He pulled Emily in his arms and kissed her again.

"_We didn't want to tell you because of Strauss and because there was so much we needed to fix first, but I love her more than I ever loved anyone, perhaps more than I ever love Hayley"-_ He said looking back at Emily who had fresh tears rolling down her eyes.

"What did you say?"- She asked agape.

"_I love you, you aren't a dirty secret for me, I love you more than I ever love anyone"- _He said pulling her for another kiss.

They stood there in front of the team kissing, Rossi told them to leave them alone and let them enjoy their moment. The team still shocked but smiling walked away from them, they both deserved this, they both had been through so much, and they deserved this more than anyone. But there were still many challenges the couple had to still overcome.


	5. Chapter 5

DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL CHAPTER 5

**Just when everything seem to be going great, something has to happen making a brutal change for the couple. Hayley never liked the fact that Emily and Aaron where dating, she was hoping it was a temporary thing and then Hotch will realize he still loved her, but as the time past, she realized Aaron was everyday more serious about Emily, she decides to interfere and get her ex back no matter what. What will Emily be willing to sacrifice for love?**

It was a quite morning in the BAU; the team was alone working on serial killer reports and investigations that they had as an assignment. Hotch and Rossi where away in a Terrorism Conference, and they would be gone most of the day. Everyone had an extensive amount of paperwork to so they were all quietly working on their own desk. Emily was like always submerged on her work, she was very dedicated and usually the best at everything even paperwork. Around two Morgan, Garcia and Reed decided to head out for lunch, they asked the brunette if she wanted to join but she refused and ask them to just bring her something back to go. That left Emily and JJ alone in the bullpen; JJ was of course on her office on the phone with many detectives trying to decide which case to pick next. Emily was so concentrated on her work when a very familiar voice interrupted her.

"_Hello Emily"-_ Hayley said in a cold tone. Emily turned around to see the former Mrs. Hotchner staring at her firmly.

"_Hayley…Hi…..um ….Aaron is not here he is away in a conference"-_ she said as politely as she could. She was aware Hayley hatted her more than anything.

"_Actually is you who I want to speak with, if you have a minute please_?- she said with a fake smile.

"_Sure_"- Emily nodded leading her to the conference room in case anyone walked in. She walked in fallowed by Hayley and she closed the door behind them.

"_What can I do for you Hayley"-_ She was trying to remain polite

"_I think we need to discuss a few things about your relationship with Aaron_"-she said in a harsh tone.

"_With all due respect Hayley, I think my relationship with Aaron isn't any of your business, or anything that I need to discuss with you"-_ she responded in the same tone.

"_Actually it is, because is affecting my son_"- Hayley said in a defensive tone.

"_What is Jack had to do with any of this?"-_ the brunette asked with skepticism.

"_Jack isn't happy with any of this, you being with Aaron upsets him very much_"- the blonde said looking at her angrily.

"_I am not sure if I understand, Jack seems static every time he spends times with us"- _Emily responded looking at her in disbelief.

"_Well I don't think he really has a choice, since Aaron forces him to do it, but he doesn't like you he always comes home and says that_"- Hayley spat

"_Ok, first Aaron does not force him to spend time with us, Jack is the one that insists on doing it, and second, Jack calls my personal phone cell more times than his father does, I am pretty sure he will not do that if he didn't like me, and third I really don't know that you trying to accomplish here Hayley but I really have a lot of work to do_"- Emily said getting angry

"_You do know you are only one more of his collection right_?" the blonde asked maliciously

"_Excuse me" –_Emily just glared at her.

"_Aaron has an affair every year with a deferent woman at the office once he gets tired of her he picks another one"- _when Hayley said that she was looking at Emily in disgust.

"_Is that really all you got?"- _Emily asked sardonically_- "You must be crazy if you think I will believe that or anything that comes out of your mouth"_

"_If you don't break up with him, I will take Jack away from him , I will move away as far away as I can and I will make sure he never sees him again"- _Hayley said with venom in her voice. Emily wasn't expecting that, she was aghast looking at her.

"_You can't do that Hayley, Aaron will be devastated, he was the right to his son, you can't just do that"_ – Emily spat

"_Oh I can and I will, just try me_" – she said glaring at Emily

"_Why are you doing this Hayley_"- she asked in resentment

"_Because he doesn't belong with you, he belongs back with me and I will make sure he sees that_"- the blond said maliciously.

"_If you think that by manipulating him, like you have done all your life you will get his love you are so wrong Hayley, no matter what you do he will never love you"_ – Emily said glaring at her in disbelief.

Hayley just laugh at her- _"Trust me Emily I always get what I want"_- and then she turned around and open the door. Looking back at Emily again and laughing at her evilly she added.

"_I am sure you don't want Aaron to never see his son again because of you right?"-_ and she left leaving Emily speechless and terrified.

Emily spent the remaining of her day staring at her computer screen, she couldn't even concentrate on work, her heart has aching and she was devastated. Aaron was everything she ever wanted in life, she loved him more than anything in life, she had never been happier. But she knew Hayley wasn't kidding she will take Jack away just to see him hurting, God why the hell was she so evil? She had destroyed his life and now that he was happy she was willing to destroy it again. She couldn't let that happen to him, she also knew she couldn't tell him about her visit. She had no choice but to do what Hayley wanted, even though it will kill her. She will rather be hurting than him hurting. Hotch had tried texting her a few times and calling her, but she ignored them she couldn't talk to him.

Hotch and Rossi arrived at the bullpen around 6pm everyone was still there, he quickly spotted Emily at her desk, he had tried to get in contact with her but she hadn't answer and he was worried. He smiled when he saw her, she was safe, maybe her phone had die or something.

"_Hey guys_"- he said stopping in front of the team

"_Hey Boss, how did you guys do"-_ Morgan asked smiling at them

"_I will rather not talk about it"-_ Aaron responded, as Rossi just nodded and walked in his office. He placed his hand softly on Emily's back and he felt her tense. "_Hey there, are you all right?"_

"_I'm fine"- _she said getting up from her desk and walking away without looking at him.

That surprised him, something was wrong with her, first the phone calls, he tough there was a logical explanation for that but now watching her walk away like that confirm his suspicions something was wrong and he will find out what. After an hour and once Morgan and Reed had left he stood in the cat walk and called her softly.

"_Are your files ready Em, can you bring them over I need to talk to you"_

"_I will be there in a minute"-_ she said without looking at him. A few minutes later she walked in his office, she was already wearing her coat and she had her purse with her, she step in without closing the door and placed the files on his desk.

"_Here are the files Hotch, I am gonna go now, have a good night"- _she said with her eyes on the files and then she turned around to leave, but Hotch ran to her side and stopped her.

"_Wait, what is going on with you"_ –he asked concern across his face.

"_Nothing, I am just tired that's all_"- she said picking at her nails, never once looking at him.

"_Emily you know that you can't lie to me, what is the matter?"- _he said in his unit chief tone. Emily's heart hurt so much she was sure it was gonna explode, she had to do it she had to for his good, exhaling and getting all the courage she could she spoke looking away.

"_I just don't think this is gonna work anymore"- _she said fighting the tears to stay at bay

"_What are you talking about baby?"_ – he asked confused and very concerned

"_Us, this isn't gonna work I want to end things"- _her voice tempting to brake. Hotch felt like someone just stabbed his heart, his voice started cracking.

"_What? Why? What is wrong Emily?" – _he could barely speak.

"_I just don't want to be with you anymore_"- She was fighting so hard not lose control

"_What are you talking about Em, everything was fine this morning, what happen in a matter of hours?"- _his head was spinning so badly.

"_Nothing happened, I Just realized I am not happy and I don't want this….I…just don't love you anymore_"- That was also a stab on her heart she was about to brake in pieces, she never looked t him not even once.

"_I don't believe you, you are lying, something happened, you didn't answer my calls, you can even look at me in the eyes_"—he cried.

"_Look at me Emily_"- he commanded- _"Look me on the eyes and tell me you don't love me"_

"_Please just stop and don't make this harder, I don't love you and I don't want to be with you, please accept that"-_she said still not looking at him. She turned around and walked out of his office leaving Hotch aghast.

She willed the tears to stay until her eyes where burning, but once she stepped inside the elevator her eyes betrayed, tears ejecting themselves fast and heavy and she started sobbing, her heart breaking into a million pieces.

Aaron stood there staring at the door where Emily had just walk out off, after breaking up with him , after telling him she didn't love him and she didn't want to be with him. He couldn't understand what was wrong, what had happened; they were fine in the morning, they even made love in the early morning before they left his house to go to work. He had gone to his conference and he hadn't said a word or seen her since the morning, when he tried to call her she didn't answer. What could have happen in a few hours, how someone could stop loving you in a matter of hours? Something was wrong, she was lying, he knew it. She couldn't even look him on the eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL CHAPTER 6

OK GUYS, THIS WILL BE A LONG CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO COMPACT TWO CHAPTERS INTO ONE SO THE REMAINING OF THE STORY IS SET TO NO MORE THAN 10 -12 CHAPTERS. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND AS I EXPLAINED MY GRAMMAR ISNT THAT GREAT I ONLY BEEN IN USA FOR 5 YEARS, PLEASE UNDERTAND I AM DOING MY BEST.

Hotch was sitting on his office, he had been staring at the same file for over 5 hours, his head was in so much pain, so was his heart and everything else. Why did Emily broke up with him? He couldn't find a logically reason, they were find in the morning, they had made love almost all night the night before, they had talked about moving together, they had made love again in the morning and then they went to work. He was gone all day and when he returned she broke up with him, he knew she was lying when she said she didn't love him, she was about to burst into tears. He had been thinking about proposing soon, he was so in love with her, Emily was so different and yet the most wonderful thing that had ever happen to him. He had always been the strong one in the relationship with Hayley, he couldn't be weak or break down, but with Emily he could cry, he could be weak and vulnerable and she was always there to catch him. Emily got him to smile, to enjoy life, to enjoy even the smallest things, like watching movies in bed together eating popcorn. She always had the right words to make him feel better and motivate him. She was sweet, funny passionate and was tender yet she was feisty and tempered, and she wasn't afraid to put him on his place and say what she felt right to his face. Even intimacy with her was an adventure, he didn't have to be conservative and reserved like he did with Hayley. She was sexually curious and adventurous, she showed him to enjoy so many things in bed. One minute she would be asking him to to make slow passionate tender love to her and the next she could be getting on her knees asking her to fuck her hard and fast from behind. She was just the love of his life, he couldn't understand what happen why she ended things, but he wasn't gonna rest until he find out, he wasn't gonna lose her; Emily Prentiss was definitely not the woman you would let walk out your life.

He was sitting still on his office lost on thoughts staring at the file, when JJ walked in, it was definitely late at night.

"_Hey Hocth I didn't spected you to be here this late, this are the cases we had a request on I wanted you to take a look before I made a decision."-_ she said placing a large pile of cases on his desk.

"Thanks JJ, I will look at them in the morning, you should go home"- he said in a distant voice.

"_Hotch is everything all right?, I mean I am not a profiler but I can sense when my family isn't ok"-_JJ asked somewhat worried. Hocth definitely looked like someone had just died.

"_Im ok_"- he mumbled distantly

"_Hotch?"-_ she said sitting in front of him and looking at him, she didn't said it but Hotch knew she care and she wanted to know what was wrong.

"_Can I ask you a personal question?_"- he asked suddenly looking at the liaison.

"_Ummm, sure what's up?"- _she smiled softly.

"_Has Emily said anything to you about us, about something that was bothering her?"_

" _Hotch I am not sure if I am following you?"_

"_Did she said anything about not being happy with me anymore, or wanting to end things?- _He finally asked looking away not to show his sadness.

"_Hotch I really don't understand what you mean, Em is crazy about you, that's all she ever talks about"- JJ _said still confused at his boss questions

"_She broke up with me today, and I don't know why"- _he confessed defeated.

"_WHAT?"_ -JJ almost screamed- "_Why? What happened?"- _Aaron just shrugged his shoulders and look away absently.

"_Wait, do you think this might had something to do with Hayley's visit?"-_ JJ asked concerned. Emily never realized that JJ had walked by the bullpen around Hayley's visit to drop some documents at Aaron's office; she quickly glanced at the conference room and saw the two females talking. But since Emily sometimes watched Jack, she just tough that her visit was related to jack, she didn't found it odd.

"_What?"-_ Hocth said standing up from his desk- "_Hayley was here today_?" he snarled.

"_Yeah, she was talking to Em in the conference room, I though you knew_"- JJ said also standing up and looking at Hotch more concerned.

"_FUCK DAMMIT_"- he said quickly grabbing his suitcase, his phone and keys and running out of his office_. -"Thanks JJ"_ -and he ran out the door.

Hotch probably made it to Hayley's house in less than ten minutes, he got out of his car and closed the door walking abruptly to the doorsteps of his ex-wife. He banged loudly at the door; Jessica came out in a robe and pajamas it was almost midnight when he arrived there.

"_Aaron what is going on you scared me"-_ she said with a sleepy voice. But Hotch walked past her without asking for permission to come in.

"_Where the hell is she?"-_ he growled. But before Jess could respond, Hayley was coming down the stairs in a robe also.

"_What is wrong with you? do you realize it's almost midnight"_ – she said upset at the fact he had wake them up. Aaron did not care to respond to her, he meet her on the steps face to face.

"_What the fuck did you said to her?"_ – he spat making Hayley step back

"_I don't know what ar.."_ she started but she wasn't able to finish.

"_Don't fucking play stupid Hayley, what did you said to Emily at work today?"-_ Hotch was fuming and his eyes where almost red.

"_Look I don't know what your slutty girlfriend told you but…."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT"_- Jessica was in shock looking at the scene, she had never seen Hotch that angry.

"_Emily didn't said anything to me, they saw you at the BAU Hayley, are you really that stupid to think you will get away with this_?"- he look at her furiously, but she couldn't respond she was almost shaking.

"_I had let you get away with so many things, all your life and our marriage I let you manipulate me and get away with whatever you wanted, but not anymore Hayley. If you don't tell me what did you said to her I swear I will tell our son the reason why we got divorced. He has always though that it was my fault, and I let him believe that so he wouldn't lose respect for you, but if you don't tell me what in the hell did you when to see her, I will tell Jack how I found you with my best friend in my bed"-_ he was looking at her with venom in his eyes.

Hayley confessed everything he said to Emily, when she was finished both Hoch and Jessica where looking at her astonished.

"_Oh my god Hayley, how could you do something like that_"- Jess said looking at her in disbelief, Jess had always liked Aaron even after they divorced , she knew it was Hayley's fault and she never got tired of telling her how stupid she was for letting him go.

"_Stay away from Emily, I am going to a lawyer and getting Jacks full custody_"- he spat in anger and resentment.

"_What the hell did she give you that she has you so obsessed over her?"-_ Hayley asked tear rolling down her face.

"_Something you would never be capable of doing or understanding….True and unconditional love"- _and he walked out slamming the door.

He drove as fast as he could to Emily's condo, hoping she hadn't gone somewhere else. When he arrived, he saw her car parked and he quickly parked his truck next to her car, and ran to her apartment. He knocked on the door a few times, but no response. He finally decided to use his key to her condo and he opened the door quietly. The lights were off downstairs, but he saw her purse and her phone on the cabinet, he went up the stairs quietly he didn't want to scare her. Her bedroom door was ajar and he could hear the soft sobs coming from inside the room. He opened the door carefully and he saw Emily curled up on her bed, her face was buried on the pillows and she was sobbing. He walked to the bed and softly sat on the bed next to her, he placed his hand on her back tenderly.

"_Em…"-_He spoke softly. Emily was aware he was there when she heard the door opening.

"_Please go way Aaron leave me alone"-_ she mumbled.

"_NO"-_ He said robbing her back gently.

"_I told you that everything was over, I don't want you here please go"_

"_Ok, if that is true, why are you crying then?"- he_ asked as he brushed a strap of hair behind her ear tenderly.

"_I have a headache"-_ she was still sobbing softly. Aaron smiled deeply. God she was so cute and amazing.

"_So this has nothing to do with Hayley's visit to you_?"- he asked smiling at the brunette curled up fighting to hide her face from him.

"_I don't know what are you talking about"-_ - God how the hell did he always knew everything.

"_I am coming from Hayley's house right now Em, she told me everything_"- he lay down and curled his body next to hers.

"_Do you really think I was gonna let you walk away from my life? And also do you really think I would have let her just take my son away without fighting back?_"- he was rubbing her back and shushing her tenderly.

"_Turn around and look at me Baby please"-_ He demanded. Since Emily didn't comply he softly turned her around to face him, her eyes were red and puffy and her face was swollen, soaked in tears. He grabbed her face in his hands and brought her eyes to look at him.

"_What you did today, was the most selfless and laudable act, thank you so much for loving me and my son so much that you were willing to sacrifice what we have for us, I couldn't be luckier to have someone so amazing and wonderful in my life, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I will thank God forever for putting you in my life"_

He just hugged her and held her close, she started sobbing again, and shaking in his arms. He just held her and rubbed her back, he felt his shirt getting wet with her tears but he didn't care.

"_I am so sorry, Aaron I am so sorry"_ –she keep sobbing_- "I didn't know what to do, I was scared and I didn't want her to use Jack as a bait to blackmail you"_

"_SHHH, It all right sweetheart, she won't do anything I promise you, I will do anything to protect you and Jack"- _They stayed on a thigh embrace for a long time, after a while and once Emily had stopped crying, he got up and brought a warm wet towel to wipe her face and tear stains. He kissed her forehead and again brought her into his arms, and then softly he captured her lips into a slow passionate kiss. They kissed for a while until she pulled away and looked at his eyes.

"_Aaron….make love to me"- _

"_Anything you want my darling….."_

He smile at her tenderly and started kissing her passionately. He slowly removed her sweater and started kissing her neck and collarbone, Emily removed his shirt in a hurry, suddenly her need to feel him was consuming her. They shred each other clothes in between passionate kisses. When they were finally both naked, Hotch went in between her tights to taste her, but Emily stopped him.

"_Please ….I want you now"_

Hotch lined himself at her entrance, he kissed her as he enter her slowly. Their lips melt together, she moaned in his mouth as he filled her. He started moving slowly and tenderly making eye contact and kissing her with love passion and desire. They were making sweet passionate love, feeling every touch, every thrust, melting into one single soul.

"_Ohhhhh…..Aaron….."-_ She moaned closing her eyes for a moment.

"_I love you…."-_ she said opening her eyes to look at him.

"_Say that again_.." He asked not losing concentration on his slow pace and looking at her deeply.

"_I love you…."_ –she whimpered closing her eyes when he hit her g-spot

"_I think I need to hear it one more time"- _he felt his orgasm start growing, moving his hand in between them and rubbing her clit.

"_I love you, I love you, I love you…..ohhhhhh_ God" She said screamed as her climax hit her.

"_I love you to Emily"_ –he captured her mouth as we also came inside her in a rush.

A while after he pulled out of her and he pulled her in his arms, they didn't need anymore words, soon after that he felt Emily relax and fall sleep on his arms. He just watched her, her face was still red and swollen from their love making and from crying all day. She had once again sacrifice something for him that meant a lot for her, he dint need to think about it anymore. It was definitely time to go to that jewelry store and buy that "THING" he been thinking about buying for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL? CHAPTER 7

**Ok guys chapter 7 this one is pretty cool one of my favorite chapters of this story, thanks for all the reviews and please be patient with the grammar, this is my first time ever writing anything and English is a language I had only known for a few years so I still have a lot to work on, just be patient and know that I am trying my best**.

It seemed impossible but it was Christmas already, and the brunette couple was doing amazing despite all the trouble they had to face. They had move in together a month back, and everything seem to be going better than before. They spent Christmas Eve with the team at Rossi's hose until about 10 at night, then after that, they went to spent time with Hotch's parents. Jack had also been with them since it was Hotch's year to have him. They exchanged gifts with Jack Christmas morning; the little boy was of course static to be with them and all his gifts, of course Emily had over spoiled Jack with presents. Hotch made breakfast for them, and they had a great time together playing on the snow and enjoy the closeness that the Holidays brought them. Around four o'clock Hotch took Jack back to his mother's house, he needed to talk to her and discuss a few things, he had promise Emily that when he was back the rest of Christmas was gonna be only him and her. He parked outside of Hayley's house and helped Jack out his booster sit and with all his presents, and they made their way to the main entrance. Jess greet them at the door, and help them carry all the gifts to Jacks room, since Hotch said he needed to talk to Hayley, she tough it will be good thing to entertain Jack to give them some privacy. Hotch and Hayley had not talked since the incident with Emily, so they had a few things to discus. Hotch was waiting on the living room by the fireplace, when Hayley came downstairs on a festive sweater and jeans.

"_Hi, I am sorry to keep you waiting I was in the phone with my mom"_

"_It all right, Merry Christmas Hayley_"- Hotch tried to remain formal with her, he wasn't sure how she was going to take what he was about to tell her.

"_Merry Christmas to you too, did you guys had a good time?"_

"_We did, my parents were over joyed" – _they were both nervous, last time they had said a word to each other. Hotch had threat Hayley to go to a lawyer and take Jack away if she didn't stay away from Emily.

"_I am sure they did, they love him" _They both stayed silent for a few minute and the Hayley spoke again.

"_Aaron I am sorry about what happen I don't know what came over me, I don't want to deal with lawyers over jack"-_

"_Hayley I don't want that either, I want for us to have a good relationship for Jack, this is what I want to talk to you about."-_ She nodded and led Hotch to sit on the couch so they could talk.

"_I am going to ask Emily to marry me_"- That was like a slap on Hayley's face, she wasn't expecting that and she was astonished.

"_I am not sure why you don't like her, and I don't expect you too, but I am in love with her and I want you to understand that"-_He look at her for a second, she was not happy about what she just heard and he had a feeling this was gonna end badly.

"_Wow I…don't ….. I don't even know what to say. Oh wow…."_

"_Hayley…I..."_- he started but she interrupted him.

"_Why do you think this marriage is going to work and ours didn't_"- her voice was dry and he could see her fighting her anger.

"_Hayley I didn't know our marriage wasn't working until you…."-_ he stopped he didn't want to go there, in fact he did knew his marriage wasn't working it had been broken for a while long before she cheated on him.

"_It was you who decided to end our marriage and be with someone else, and you had all the rights to do that, since I couldn't give you what you wanted"_- he said looking at the fireplace instead of her.

"_Why are you telling me this Aaron obviously you don't need my approval or permission"_

"_I am telling you this because you are the mother of my son, and we will always have to share that, and also because Emily is gonna be on my life now and I want you to respect that and understand that"- _he finished looking at her again.

"_I understand, of course_" –she said getting up from the couch- "_Well I will let you go, I am sure you have things to do"'_

"_Hayley you can always count on me for anything you know that right?"- _He got up from the couch too.

"_Yes, thank you. Have a good night Aaron"- _she said going up the stairs, without looking at him. He just watched her leave and he turned to walk out the door. When he got on his car he turned the ignition thinking she had taken things to well surprisingly. He drove back to his new apartment; they had rented a nice condo just about 15 minutes from Quantico. It was snowing and it was cold outside, but it was a perfect white Christmas; they had an amazing time with his parents and the team. Jack and Emily also spent a lot of quality time, he was so happy that he decided not to let Hayley's odd reaction bother him. He parked his car on the underground garage and he made his way up to his apartment. He walked in and saw Emily finishing cleaning; he came around her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"_I miss you"-_ he said placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"_You were only gone about an hour or so_"- she said giggling and surrendering to his affection.

"_I still miss you; I think I am addicted to you"- _He said turning her around on his arms and capturing her lips. They stayed there kissing in a tight embrace for a little while, after that, they both changes into Christmas pajamas and cuddle together on the couch with a bottle of wine to watch festive films. Emily didn't remember the last time she was so happy, they were living together and happy, they had an amazing Christmas probably the best Christmas of her life, and now she was watching happy movies cuddle in the arms of the man that owed her heart entirely.

"_I had the most amazing Christmas of my life"-_ she said tightening Hotch's grasp on her. Hotch smile deeply and kissed her forehead.

"_I am happy to hear that, although Christmas isn't entirety over yet"- _he said tightening his arms around her as well.

"_What do you mean"?_ She said tilting her head to look at him.

"_I have another present for you"-_ He said smiling and fully showing his dimples.

"_What? No, you already give me too many presents"- _she said sitting up on the couch.

"_I know, but this is a special kind of present"_ – He got up from the couch and walked towards the Christmas tree, he bent down to pick a small red box with golden ribbon, he returned to the couch and place the box on Emily's hand smiling at her.

"_What is it?"_ – She asked looking at him curiously.

"_Open it Baby"-_ she giggled and open the gift with nervous hands undoing the ribbons and opening the box, she opened the lid of the box, inside there was a small gold thread reel. She smiled and gave him a quizzical look, what in the world will she need a reel of gold thread. He smiled at her deeply looking at the question on her eyes and took the reel of thread.

"_Most of my life I'd followed all the rules, I became a prosecutor because my dad wanted me to do that, and I always did everything that people wanted me to because I thought it was what I was supposed to do. I marry Hayley because that's what it was expected from me, so I kept following the rules always,_ _through college, through all my life, at my work and even after that_" – he was looking at her deeply, she wasn't sure where this was going but she listened quietly, while he was playing with the thread in his hands making a little not.

"_One day I realized I was alone, I was divorced and I was the most unhappy man in the world"_- the grabbed her left hand softly- "_Then you came along, and you showed me so many beautiful things, you showed me how to live again, how to love and how to enjoy life, and I started breaking all the rules, but I also realized I had never been so happier in my life"- _he tied the thread on her ring finger of her left hand.

"_You showed me that no matter what happens in life you always have hope to hold on to it ,even if is by a thread, I let my marriage with Hayley fall apart because I lost hope_" he let the thread loose and lifted his hand a little bit, her finger still on the thread.

"_Marriage is something you can't ever lose hope on, even when things are hard and you feel like giving up; you have to hang on to that decision, that choice to love each other. Even if it's only by a thread. I let that thread break once. This time, it won't."- _He lifted his hand further, and then from the thread he let _**IT**_ slid down landing on her finger, it was a 2.0 carat, princess cut diamond engagement ring. Emily was on shock she couldn't speak or say anything her heart started beating so fast, she tough it will explode.

"_Oh my God Aaron_"- she stammered.

"_Emily Katherine Prentiss Will you marry me?"- _Emily felt warm tears sliding down her face, she couldn't believe this. But Aaron was now on his knees in front of her looking at her waiting for an answer,

"_Yes….."_ She wanted to say more but that was all she could mutter. She threw her arms around him, and started crying softly in his arms, although these were different tears. They were tears of happiness and joy.

"_Oh my god Aaron, I am speechless….I don't even know what to say….."_ she murmured softly against his neck still crying.

"_You already said what I needed you to say, nothing else matters_"- He said pulling her closer to him. After a while they pulled away, Emily still had teary eyes, he gently wiped them with his thumb.

"_I love you so much, you mean the world to me_"-he said kissing her lips.

"_I love you too Aaron more than anything in life"_

They made love on the couch showing their strong love for each other, they spent the rest of the night talking about their future, making love on the couch, and spending the most amazing Christmas neither of them had ever experience. They though that they had finally conquer it all, unfortunately the couple was oblivious to the fact that the hardest challenge for their relationship was just about to come, and this time they might not be able to fight it so easily.


	8. Chapter 8

DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL? CHAPTER 8

OK GUYS CHAPTER 8 IS HERE AND OF COURSE NOW THAT THEY ARE ENGAGED AND HAPPY EMILY KNEW THAT IT WAS SO GOOD TO BE TRUE, THE REAL TROUBLE FOR THE COUPLE JUST BEGAN. AND SHE WASN'T SURE WHERE THIS WAS GONNA END.

The next couple of months went by flying; what should have been the best months for the recently engaged couple turned out to be the most stressful and complicated ones. A few weeks after Hotch proposed Emily he found out that Haley had terminal lymphoma cancer, apparently she had been sick for a while and she hadn't told anyone because she wanted to get better, however, her doctors recently informed her she has now on stage 4 of her cancer and she had very little time to live. The whole world stopped around everyone, Hotch was really affected and devastated by the news, although he had a lot of issues with Haley she had been his wife for more than a decade and she was the mother of his son. Haley was of course a disaster she was always crying and she started going on depression. Emily had been supportive with Aaron, she wanted to be there for him, she always had but she couldn't help herself to think that something was very odd about Haley's recent terminal illness. However she supported him as much as she could, she knew Aaron had promise Haley he will be there for her every moment. She was fine with that because she knew that Haley was probably terrified and she was also alone, however, things started to irritate Emily when it was almost every single night that Haley called Aaron to come see her with different excuses. She tried to understand, but when Hotch came home every night almost at midnight and they hardly ever had a moment alone, she wasn't happy anymore. She didn't want to be selfish but it wasn't really Hotch's job to be there for her 24/7, she had a sister which mysteriously had stopped talking to Haley and wanted nothing to do with her even though she was sick. Emily and Hotch started arguing a lot over Haley's illness, all Hotch did was spent every single moment he had free with his ex-wife. They had more arguments in the past few weeks than ever, but things got really bad when he was supposed to meet Emily and his mother for dinner to talk about the future wedding plans, Hotch wasn't able to make it to meet Emily because his ex-wife had another breakdown and she couldn't stop crying and scaring Jack. He walked in his apartment knowing that he was really in trouble and he had to make things up for Emily. The apartment was dark and he made his way upstairs, he open the bedroom door, Emily was on bed already with her back to the door, he knew she wasn't sleeping. He quickly undressed and put his pajamas on; he got on the bed and moved closer to her wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him.

"_I am so sorry Em, I wanted to be there but Haley is in worst shape than ever"- _Emily extracted herself from his embrace and didn't respond to him.

"_Baby please….don't be like that"-_ he begged.

"_Don't be like what Aaron?" I am the bad guy here? You knew how important this dinner was for me, and you didn't give a dam, you humiliated me in front of my mother by not showing up, you know how my mother is Aaron and you still didn't care_."- Emily spat, tears running down her face.

"_I did care Emily of course I care, please just understand this."-_he tried to touch her arm softly but she moved away.

"_I am tired of understanding Aaron; please leave me alone, I am not in the mood to argue with you tonight just leave me alone please"_

"_Baby please….?"_

"_I am going to go sleep in the guest room, if you don't leave me alone and respect that I do not wish to continue with this tonight, please just stop"_

Hotch knew better than to argue with that, she was beyond mad and if he kept pushing things where gonna end badly. He turned around on his side and tried to sleep but he couldn't he was so tired and he dint know what to do, he knew this was upsetting his fiancé very much but he couldn't leave Haley alone when she needed him the most.

Over the next few weeks they had several cases at work which made things even worst, they hardly talked anymore, they both sleep with their back to each other and Haley was getting worst every day, Hotch felt like his whole word was collapsing in front of him, Emily hadn't forgive him for missing dinner with her mother, and she hardly spoke to him, she didn't even care about the time he spent with Haley anymore and that was making him more worried and sad. He had promised Emily he will visit Haley less and will give her more attention and their relationship, but it seemed that Haley needed more attention every day and he wasn't able to keep his promise.

Emily was sitting on the closed toilet of her bathroom, tears sliding down her face, she wanted to scream in rage and anger but she couldn't. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and the best news in the world, but they weren't. She sat there crying holding the white plastic stick that had just turned positive. She had been feeling weird lately and she was exhausted all the time, she had convinced herself that it was just anxiety for all the problems she and Aaron were having. It wasn't until that morning when she had made coffee and she end up in the bathroom throwing up, that was when she suspected this was something else. This was the 6th pregnancy test she took that they and they had all turned positive, a few months back this would have been the best news of her life. But today she sat there crying, things weren't ok with Aaron and her, in fact they had never been worst. She had manage to convince herself that Aaron was not only going to Haley's house to comfort her, when his clothes started smelling like her perfume she was sure that he was cheating on her. She didn't want to say anything because she was hoping things will get better but they hadn't, she had also considered moving out and ending things with him, but she was so in love with him she wasn't sure she could recover from this. After crying for what it seemed hours she decided she needed to talk to Aaron and give him a chance to work things trough, maybe a baby will make Hotch realize how much he was messing thing up with her and things will change. She texted Hotch and told him that she wanted to fix things and there was something she needed to tell him, he promised her he will be home a soonest he could and he also told her he wanted to talk too, he said he loved her more than anything and he wanted to work things out. Unfortunately Haley called Hotch again with one of her attempts of suicide and Hotch end up running to see her.

Emily was furious he promised he will be home soon, and it was almost eleven and he wasn't home yet, she had called both of his phones, his cellphone and his work phone, and they both went straight to voice mail. She ended up calling the BAU, only to find out by Garcia that Hotch had left at 8pm and he wasn't at the BAU. She sat on the couch crying for the 100, 000 time that month, how could he promise her he will do something and stood her up again like he had been doing almost every time for the last couple of months.

It wasn't until midnight when Hotch got home, he knew he was gonna be in big trouble, he didn't want to fight again with Emily but he couldn't have just not gone to see Haley when she was threatening to take her life. He opened the door to his apartment to find his fiancé sitting in the couch, she had evidently been crying a lot and she was fuming.

"_Where in the hell were you at? It's fucking midnight, you said you will be home early"-_ She snarled when he walked in the living room

"_I…was at work I got caught up on paperwork I lost track of time_"- Hotch wasn't sure why he did it but he did, it was the first thing that popped out of his mouth in an attempt to calm the ranging mad brunette. It was a white lie but he wasn't aware he had just fucked up things really bad.

"_Do you really think I am fucking stupid Aaron_"- she screamed getting up from the couch. _" I called you at work and Garcia told me you were gone at eight"- _she was fuming.

"_You fucking went to see her, didn't you?"-_ Emily was so mad she was shaking

"_Em…..I am sorry…..I"- _he stammered_._

"_Don't! Don't fucking say a word to me Aaron, I will not believe you anyway, you just fucking lied to my face" – _She screamed crying.

"_Emily calm down please… I am sorry_"- he tried to grab her but she pushed him away.

"_Go back to her Aaron! I don't give a dam anymore, I don't want you in my bed or my house, just get the hell out of here_"- She ran to the bedroom and locked herself. Hotch tried to go after her but she had locked herself and she didn't respond to him for the whole half hour he was talking to her trough the closed door.

He finally gave up and went to sleep in the guest room, he had fucked things up really bad , he had lied to her in an attempt to smooth things out and she had caught him lying, he didn't know what else to do, his ex-wife was about to die, his fiancé was blatantly furious at him and now he was sure she will never forgive him, on the top of that his best friend Rossi wasn't taking to him either, they had gotten into a fight a week back when Rossi insinuated that Haley was making the whole thing up about her illness to brake them apart. He was so mad at Rossi for even thinking that, he told him horrible things and cursed at him; the older profiler just walked out of his office and never said a word to him after that.

Emily just lay on bed crying uncontrollably, she was a 100% sure now that Aaron was cheating on her, he had lie to her, he had never lied to her and now he did. She knew it was too good to be true, and the worst part was she was pregnant with his baby and she wasn't gonna tell him now that her suspicions about his affair where confirmed, she cried while she placed her hand on her still flat stomach, she couldn't even tell the man she loved she was pregnant because she wasn't sure he wanted the baby or anything with her any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

GUYS I AM VERY SORRY BUT I BEEN DEALING WITH ISUESS FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS I CANT ADD ANY MORE CHAPTERS OR UPDATE THE STORY. IF IT DOESN'T GET FIX I WILL HAVE TO REPOST THE WHOLE THING , I AM SORRY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ITS FINSIHED NOW, I POSTED EVERYTHING HERE NUT IT WONT LET ME SEE ANYTHING AFTER CHAPTER 8 SOME PEOPLE SAYS THEY ARE ABLE TO SEE THEM AND SOME CANT LET ME KNOW IF YOU CAN OR CANNOT .


	10. Chapter 10

DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL? CHAPTER 9

**Ok guys chapter nine is here, thank you so much for all the reviews and following the story, thanks also for understanding the grammar issue. This is the last few chapters I managed to make the story on 11 chapters, making the 11****th**** the final and big one. Thanks all your support**.

Hotch woke up around 4 am on a Tuesday morning, he hardly sleep lately and when he did the only thing on his dreams was Emily. He had been sleeping on the guest room for over a week, Emily had not say a single word to him since their fight. He had tried everything, apologizing in every possible way, but nothing had work so far. She didn't responded to his calls or messages, he came home every night to find her looked in the room; he would knock every night and talk to her trough the closed door, but she just didn't respond. In the mornings Emily had already left the apartment by the time he was up, it was like she avoided him all the time. At work was the same, she will not talk to him and she avoided as much as she could to be around him, always professional of course but it was like he had stop existing for her. He knew she was mad and she had all the rights to be, he had lied to her and stood her up endless times to go help his ill ex-wife. He never meant to hurt her, he was at his wit's end, he wanted to help his ex-wife not because he felt something for her but because he felt guilty and wanted to make her last months of life better. He had tried so hard to make things right with Emily but she didn't care anymore, he wasn't sure how many nights he cried, for the fear of Haley dying and the fear of losing Emily, the only woman who had light up his world. He quickly got up and dressed in pants and a sweatshirt; he left the apartment and went to the only 24hrs store he could find, he was hoping this last attempt will work with Emily, he bought all the flowers he could find at the store and he also bought the biggest base he found to fit all the flowers in. He returned home and put all the flowers in the base, arranging them and making them look like the biggest flower bouquet he had ever seen. He placed them on the counter, then he went to grab his briefcase and pulled out and envelop that had a letter he wrote for her the night before, he sat the letter next to the flowers, and he went to shower to go to work.

Emily woke up around 7 am, she quickly showered and changed to go get ready, she had appointment that morning to check the baby. She checked her reflection in the mirror once again. She looked very pale and had bags in her eyes, form lack of sleep and from crying every night until almost sunrise for the past week. She applied more concealer on and she made her way out of the bathroom. She grabbed her coat and purse from the bed and left the room to leave the house. When she was in the living room, she saw the huge flower bouquet sitting on the kitchen counter. She wanted to ignore it but for the first time in that week Hotch surprised her, she walked over to the counter and saw the white envelope. She considered a few minutes whether to open it or not, but as mad as she was with him, she did care. She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter that was written with his hand.

_Emily:_

_I wish there was a way to tell you how sorry I am for the pain I have caused you, I wish you could forgive me, I know I made a mistake and I should have never lied to you. To be honest I don't even know why I did it, I didn't want to fight with you anymore, I didn't want to hurt you, I know how upset this has made you. I never meant to forget about you baby, I wish you could understand that, YOU are the only one that lives in my heart, I love you so much more than words can express, its killing me no to sleep with you , not to hold you in my arms at night. I wanted to be there for Haley because I don't want Jack to think that the last months of her mother life, she spent them alone and I did not care. I never wanted to hurt you with any of this, for the first time in my life I feel like giving up, I don't know what to do, my whole word is crumbling in my hands and I can't do anything about it. The only person in this world that understands me lights my life and knows what to say, and how to make me feel better won't talk to me. I love so much, I am very sorry for everything I just wish you could give me a chance to make things right. I need you Em….more than ever….please forgive me._

_Aaron._

Emily finished reading the letter and she felt warm tears running down her face, she wanted to be there for him, but she was hurting too. But she also had to consider the baby that was growing inside her now. She put the letter on her purse and decided to talk and give him a chance. She grabbed her phone and sent him a text.

"_I read your letter, I love you too Aaron, but we need to talk. I don't know what to think or believe anymore. We will talk tonight if you can make it home in a decent hour."_- She placed her phone back on her purse and left her apartment with tears still sliding down her face. She had a doctor's appointment to go before going to Quantico.

Rossi had been sitting on his office, staring at the fax machine; he had been waiting for these papers all morning. As mad as he was with Aaron for the way he had treated him, he knew he was hurting, he knew that Emily was hurting as well, they were his friends and true friends helped each other in good times and bad times. He knew Haley had made the whole illness up, he knew she was just trying to brake them apart, but he had to probe it or his stupid friend will never believe it. He had secretly asked an old friend of him who was a private investigator to spy on Haley, and to find out everything he could about her supposed cancer. His friend told him he will send him everything he got this morning, and now Dave was anxiously waiting in front of the fax machine. When the machine biped, he ran and grabbed the papers abruptly; going through them as fast as he could. Just as he had suspected Haley wasn't sick, she had no record of any oncologist visits or any other medical issue, the only thing on her record was a doctor's appointment last year and it was related to a cold.

"_I knew i! That fucking bitch"- _he snarled angry. He placed the files in a folder making them look like a case; he walked out of his office and cautiously made his way to his friend's office without dragging attention. He knocked at Aaron's door and opened the door without waiting for a response; he walked in, and saw his friend was submerged in a case file.

"_Sorry to bother you, I know I am probably the last person you want to see right now, but I need to talk to you"- _he said sitting in the chair across from Hotchs desk. The unit chief was surprised to see David in his office they had not say a word to each other in almost 3 weeks.

"_What can I do for you David_"- He asked politely.

"_You know Aaron although you think I am a selfish egocentric bastard I care about you"-_Hotch was on shock, he had only said that in a moment of anger, he didn't feel like that at all. He just looked at him he didn't know what to say.

"_You probably gonna be mad at me for doing this, but I just couldn't watch my two best friends relationship fall apart, so I hired a private investigator to spy on Haley_"- he stopped, looking at Aaron's facial reactions. Hotch stood up astonished.

"_You did what?"-_ He asked in disbelief. Rossi stood up as well; he threw the file at his friend's desk right in front of him.

"_She is not sick, there is no cancer, she made the whole thing up, just as I told you she did"-_ and with that he walked outside of his office leaving Hotch aghast.

Hotch picked up the file going through it frantically. His heart started beating fast and he felt hot blood running through his veins, he threw the file against the wall and banged his fist in his desk anger. How could Haley have done something like that? To lie about something so serious, he was about to lose Emily and it was all a lie, from the woman that had manipulated him all his life. How could he have been so stupid to believe on her? He should have listened to Emily. He texted Haley telling her he had found out everything and her game was over, he then texted Emily and told her that everything was gonna end today and that something had just came up, he told her that when she was back from running her errands, they will both take the day off and talk. He sat on his desk just thinking that he had been an idiot for the past months, he hurt the woman that he was madly in love with because he tough Haley was on her deathbed. It was all a lie, no matter what he had to do, he will fix everything with Emily but to his bad luck Haley was plotting something else already.

Haley walked in the BAU about one hour later she received Aaron's text; she made her way to his office and walked in without knocking. When Hotch saw her he wanted to kill her right there.

"_What the hell are you doing here? I don't want to see you ever again. How could you lie about something like that Haley? How could you lie and manipulate me and your son_?"- He was shaking and he was trying very hard to control himself from exploding.

"_Aaron I know you are mad please let me explain_"- she said in a low voice.

"_EXPLAIN WHAT HALEY? THAT YOU LIED ABOUT BEING SICK AND MAKE ME AND YOUR SON BELIVE YOU WHERE DIYING, WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"- _He was screaming now, he was so mad that he never realized the door of his office was open, and Emily had just walked in the BAU, making her way to his office. But Haley did notice the brunette walking on their direction. Without thinking twice about it, she ran towards Aaron and wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing her mouth in Hotch's mouth making it look like they were kissing. It only lasted a few seconds before Hotch push her away from him in rage, but that had been enough. Emily had seen the whole thing. She turned around and ran towards the doors.

"_What in fuck is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?"-_ He spat fuming. But Haley wasn't paying attention her eyes were now on the brunette that had just ran in the opposite direction. Hotch's eyes went on that direction and he felt his stomach tight in knots.

"_Oh God NO"-_ He ran after Emily too, he didn't know what she saw but he had to stop her.

"_Emily!….Emily wait ….."- _But the she had already gotten in the elevators. Hotch ran towards the stairs, taking them two or three at a time, running as fast as he could to catch Emily outside of the elevators. He jumped when he was in the first floor, and ran towards the elevators, he spot Emily running to the parking lot and he chased after her.

"_Emily stop please let me explain…is not what you think"- _He said when he caught up with her; she stopped in the middle on the parking lot and turned around. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"_YOU HAVE NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, AFTER I SAW YOU KISSING HER_"- she was crying and screaming. _"YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR ME, YOU BROUGHT HER, HERE! WHERE I FUCKING WORK! I FUCKING HATE YOU!- _Her face was livid.

"_Emily is not what you think.."- _He tried to explain but she slapped him again.

"_GO TO HELL AARON!" "YOU KNOW WHAT AFTER ALL, YOU ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! YOU ARE JUST AS VILE AS HER."-_ She pulled of her engagement ring at threw at him on the floor.

_I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN IN MY LIFE, DO YOU HEAR ME? EVER!-_ She ran to her car and got in it, she drove off squealing the tires.

Hotch watch her drove off, everything was over, she will never forgive him, he bent down to pick up the engagement ring and felt tears sliding down his face.


	11. Chapter 11

DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL? CHAPTER 10

Hotch walked inside the BAU, he was devastated and he had to control himself because his first instinct was to walk back into his office and kill Haley. She was still waiting inside his office when he came back. He abruptly walked in.

"_You have five seconds to get the hell out my office and this building, before I call security and have them escort you out"-_ he was boiling and his eyes were red and fiery.

"_Aaron…I…"-_ the blond woman tried to speak but Hotch just went off on her.

"_You disgust me! I had no idea what I ever saw on you, and how could I possibly marry someone like you. But one thing I can assure you right now. I will not rest until I get her back, I will not let you destroy this, my love for her is so strong that I will move the whole world to get her back. And when I do, I will move away with her and Jack"_

"_GET OUT NOW! I WILL TAKE JACK AWAY FROM YOU AND I SWEAR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED ARROUND ME, JACK OR EMILY."-_ His eyes piercing on hers. Haley stepped back she was so afraid she was shaking.

"_GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND MY LIFE! GET THE FUCK OUT"- _he screamed at the top of his lungs. Haley disappeared in an instant she had never seen Aaron this mad and she was afraid of what he would do next.

Rossi came to his office when he heard the screams, he saw Haley running towards the exit door, he walked in his office and he saw the unit chief kneeled down on the floor crying. He quickly ran towards him and helped him get up.

"_She kissed me David, and Emily saw everything, she left me…I cant.."- _He started sobbing. David was astonished and very touched he had never seen his friend the stoic emotionless unit chief breakdown like this.

"_We will get her back Aaron, you mark my words_"- he hugged his friend- _"I will help you, even if we have to go to the end of the world to get her, we will get her back_"

Once Hotch had calm down, he told David everything that happen, he told him everything that had been going on since he found about Haley's faked illness. Dave was so mad that he was almost happy Haley had ran before he could get there, because he was sure he will have murder the bitch with his own hands. They spent the rest of the day trying to find Emily, they went to their apartment and she wasn't there, in fact Emily had taken her clothes and the drawers where empty. They went to every single place they could possibly think Emily could be at, it was almost midnight when they finally arrived to see the only person that could help them and tell them where she was. When Jason opened the door David had to step in the middle and hold him, because he had launched into Aaron to beat him up. Once he had calm Jason down and explained what happen briefly, they walked in his leaving room and sat down to talk. Aaron and Rossi explained Jason with details what was going on, Aaron was almost crying again, he begged Jason to help him, and tell him where Emily was. Gideon knew deep inside he wasn't lying and he truly loved Emily; he knew his daughter's happiness was with him. He told Hotch he would tell him if he promised, he will go home for tonight and rest and once he was calm and rested he will go see her. Hotch agreed, he knew it had been a long day and it will be better for everyone to let things cool down. Jason told him Emily was at his cabin in the woods, he gave Hotch the extra set of keys and told him if he didn't make things right this time he will personally kill him.

************************************************************************************************8*

The following morning Aaron woke up and quickly showered and got ready, he got on his truck and drove to Jason's cabin, he spent the whole drive there thinking what was he gonna tell her and how was he going to make this work, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't gonna rets until she forgive him, no matter how long that would take.

He parked outside of the cabin, he didn't knock, and he knew Emily will not open the door for him which was probably the reason why Jason gave him the key set. He opened the door quietly and walked in, he looked around for Emily but he couldn't find her anywhere, he went to every single room in the house. He finally went to the sliding glass door that headed to the back patio, he saw Emily sitting in the little couches that were around the fireplace in the patio. He opened the door carefully, he didn't want to scare the hell out of her, and slowly walked towards here stopping a few feet away from her.

Emily knew it was him when she heard the sliding glass door opening, not that she was expecting him, but she knew sooner or later he will come to find her.

"_I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to see you ever again in my life_"- her voice sounded tired and raspy. He walked around the couches and step in front of her, a few feet away but in front of her.

"_What you saw yesterday isn't what you think, she kissed me, she did it purposely, she is not sick Em, she never was, and she did all of this to separate us_"- he said slowly and trying to maintain a distance he wasn't sure how she was going to react yet.

"_You think I don't know that, I knew all the time she was lying"- _fresh tears rolled down her eyes.

"_Then you have to know what you saw yesterday it was her and not me, you have to believe me Emily, I would never cheat on you, I would never do that to you, please you have to believe me"- _he begged, but she just shook her head no, more tears rolling down. He took all the courage he and he kneeled in front of her.

"_Baby please forgive me! I know I hurt you…..I just thought that…" _he took a deep breath and explained all his reasons.

"_I thought that by being there for her during her illness, I would make up for falling to her in our marriage, I wanted her last months to be something nice she would remember, I didn't know she was lying Em, I am sorry for putting you aside and hurting you please forgive me , please I can't live without you.."-_he was crying now, he grabbed her hands softly but she pull them away.

"_I can't do this anymore Aaron, I am done please leave"- _she said looking away from him.

"_Em please forgive me I am begging you I will do anything you want just tell me what you want and I will do it ….please ….please…."_- he also had tears rolling down, he couldn't give up he would be on his knees all day long if he had to, but he wasn't gonna give up, after begging her for forgiveness for what it seem hours, Emily kept shaking her head no. He got up having one last idea, he was hoping this will work, because if he didn't he wasn't sure what else he was gonna do. He stepped back a little bit.

"_Ok Emily if that's what you want I will respect that, I can't make you be with me if you don't want to"- _he said praying to God this will work it was his last chance.

"_But I am not gonna stay in the same state as you watching my life fall apart and the most amazing and beautiful woman walk away from my life"- _he started steeping back away from her slowly.

"_I will go back to the BAU today and I will ask for a transfer overseas; I promise you that I will never bother you again in my life, I will send someone to get my staff out of the apartment"-_that got Emily's attention.

"_Just know that I love you more than anything in life and I always will, I will disappear from Washington today and you will never have to see me again promise you"-_ he turned around hoping he hadn't just fucked up worst and begging God to help him make this work. Emily analyzed what he said for a second, the without thinking twice she got up.

"_Aaron…wait…"-_ She said her voice tempting to break.

"_Don't leave…I….I…."-_ she had to say it, she couldn't hold it anymore. "_You can't leave…I…..I..am pregnant…."- _she broke down completely and started sobbing. Hotch ran to her and catch her in his arms. He clung into her, holding her close, while she breakdown and cried uncontrollably.

"_Oh my god Emily…..WHAT?"-_he said aghast holding her to him as tight as he could.

"_Please don't leave don't leave me…."-_ she begged hiccupping

"_I am not gonna leave you, I am so sorry I said that, I had to say something to get through you, I will never leave you, you are my life"- _he said trying to calm her down and shush her tenderly.

They stayed in a tight embrace crying on each other's arms and letting the storm pass. When Emily had calm down and stopped crying, he lifted her up in his arms and brought her inside the house. He placed her softly in the living room, and lighted the fire place to warm the house up. He went to the sink and grabbed a towel; he opened the hot water and wet the towel on it, a little bit. He came back to the couch and wiped her face and tears tenderly. When he was done he placed the towel on the coffee table and pulled Emily close to him.

"_When did you find out and how far are you?_"- He asked looking at her softly.

"_I found out about a month ago, I should be almost three months by now, I went to the doctor yesterday"-_ a few fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, " _I wanted to tell you but with everything that was going on I was scare you were gonna leave me"- _he hugged her tightly again.

"_God Em, I am so sorry for everything, I will never leave, you are the reason why I live for everyday"-_ he got up from the couch again and kneeled in front of her for the second time that day.

"_Please, please forgive me for everything, you have no idea how happy you just made me with this news"-_he said tenderly placing his hand on her stomach.

"_Give me a chance to fix this and I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I will quit the BAU and we will move with Jack away from Haley, we will go wherever you want to go, I will do whatever you want….I swear to you Em that I will do whatever you say…please forgive me_…."- he was crying again, Emily too had tears rolling down her face.

Emily pulled him up making him stand and sit next to her.

"_I want this, I want to be with you, but we have to work on this together…we have to fix all of this together Aaron, that is what a relationship is about, I want Haley completely gone from our lives, all right?"- _She said in a very very serious tone He nodded and pulled her to his arms again the he placed a soft kiss on her lips, then it turned a little passionate. He pulled away and looked at her smiling for the first time in a few months.

"_We are having a baby?- _He said realizing for the first time he had not reacted yet to the news.

"_We are…..!"-_ She said smiling at how long it took him to react.

"_I am gonna fix everything I promise you, I want to get married soon, maybe tomorrow and buy a house and things for the baby, and wait…She is gonna need a room , and a crib, and toys and a stroller…and…"- _but Emily stopped him giggling

"_She? Do you know something I don't"- _she said racing her eyebrows and smiling.

"_Yes! SHE! Is gonna be a girl and is gonna be just as beautiful as her mother….and I am gonna protect her and kill whoever comes near her with my gun"- _he said getting upset for a second thinking about his unborn daughter and the fact that he was gonna have to watch after her like a maniac. Emily laughed and grabbed his face on her hands.

"_Honey please don't get your blood pressure up, she is not even born yet, and we don't even know yet she is a SHE_"

Hotch pulled her close to him again, he was happy, he had gotten one last chance with her and he wasn't gonna mess it up. He had something planned he will do whatever it took to make it right for her.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(++++++++++++++++++++++++++

OK GUYS THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL AND BEST ONE THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.


	12. Chapter 12

DOES TRUE LOVE REALLY CONQUER IT ALL? FINAL CHAPTER

**Ok guys final chapter is here, thank you so much for all your reviews and for keeping up with the story. I hope you like it! Reviews are more than welcome. **

Emily was in front of the full length mirror, she was checking her reflection on it. She couldn't believe she was finally here. She smoothed her dress one more time, and checked her hair. She was wearing a white strapless satin wedding dress, pleated, that descended below the waist and cascaded into a skirt. Her hair was up in a bow and a few soft curls cascaded over her shoulders. She was so nervous she was shaking, finally after all the trouble they had to conquer, her dream was about to come true. A soft knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts. She told whoever was behind the door to come in. Jason walked in the room, wearing a very elegant black smoking suit.

"_Hello there, you look amazing_"- she said widely smiling, she had never seen Jason that dressed up.

"_If look amazing you look beyond stunning_"- he said admiring the beautiful brunette on her dress. _"WOW Em, you look beautiful, like a real princess."-_he said coming forward in the room closer to Emily.

"_Thank you so much. I am so nervous I can't stop shaking"- _she said twisting her hands.

"_You will be fine…"-_ Jason said smiling gently at her.

"_I wanted to see you before we go down, I have something for you"_ he reach into his pocket on his suit and pulled out a small velvet box. He placed the box en her hands, Emily smiled and opened the box softly. Inside there was a beautiful gold necklace with a single diamond in the shape of a drop. Emily wasn't sure but by the size of it was at least 6 carat. Emily gasped and looked at him astonished.

"_This belonged to my great-grandmother, and she passed it over to my grandmother and my mother on their wedding day, until my wife was the last one wearing it. We never really had a daughter so I wanted you to have it_."- He said looking at her intensely.

"_Oh my God Jason, No, I can't, this belongs to your family I can't take it."- _She said stammering.

"_Emily, YOU are my family, you might not be mi biological daughter, but you are MY DAUGHERT"-_ he said smiling at her deeply, he took the necklace from her hands and walked behind her, placing the necklace on her neck softly and locking it.

"_I remember when I first meet you, you were 4 years old and you used to impress me with how smart you where, I watched you grow up, and go to college, I watched become a successful and beautiful woman. And today I will have the joy to walk you through the aisle, and watch you marry the man of your dreams. I am so proud of everything you became Em…. I couldn't be luckier to have you as my daughter...I love you"- _he smile at her and wiped the tears that were rolling down her face now.

"_Oh Jason, I love you so much, I have no words to thank you for everything you done and what you mean in my life…"- _She pulled him into a hug, and let more tears roll down her face. He hugged her thigh too, then he pulled away and once again he wiped her tears.

"_Are you ready?"-_ He asked, Emily nodded and he took her hand and let her outside the bedroom.

They were at Rossi's mansion. They walked down the stairs together; the whole house was decorated on pearl white and gray decorations. There was a lot of people around the house from the cater service Rossi had hired. They walked outside of the house and Emily gasped for the 100 time that night, there were several tables around the garden, they were all nicely decorated and set up. The whole garden was light up with hanging lights and lanterns. There was also a dance wood floor on the garden on the other side of the tables, next to the fountains that were too light up. The lake was full of floating candles and flowers, and right next to the lake there was a gazebo, where Hotch and the priest were awaiting for her, and all her friends and close people where sitting on the chairs in front of the gazebo waiting for her too.

Emily felt new tears sliding down her face. Rossi and Jason must have spent a fortune setting all that for them. The way from the house to where Hotch was standing, it was covered in white rose petals, when everyone saw Emily they quickly stood up, Rossi smiled and signaled the orchestra to get ready. Once everyone was ready Jason signaled Rossi that they were ready, once again Rossi signaled the orchestra, and they started playing the wedding march.

Emily and Jason started walking through the aisle, Emily started shaking involuntarily, she quickly made a movie on her mind, of all the trouble they had to face, how much they had struggle to be together. They were finally there, she was about four months pregnant and she was starting to show a little bit, she never thought this day will come. When they arrived at the end of the aisle, Jason turned around and kissed her forehead and the cheek.

He smiled and nodded at Aaron. He was wearing a very nice gray smoking suit, he look so handsome Emily felt herself blushing. He step forward and gently took her hand, pulling her close to him and the priest.

"_Oh my god you look marvelous…"- _showing his dimples at full, Emily just smiled; she had lost her voice and couldn't utter a single word.

The ceremony started, and the priest talked about marriage for a while and he proceeded to the rest of the ceremony. He finally called for the rings, and Jack came over, wearing a gray suit matching his dad and holding the rings in a white cushion. Emily bent down, to place a kiss on the little boys head, she was crying again.

The priest blessed the rings and the spoke to the couple.

_"Aaron Hotchner, do you take Emily Katherine Prentiss as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

"_I do"_ – he said holding her hand and looking at her intensely.

_" Emily Katherine Prentiss do you take Aaron Hotchner as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

"_I do"- _she couldn't help the tears rolling down her face.

The priest ask Aaron to take his ring first, he took Emily's hand gently and repeated what the priest told him.

"_Emily, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day"- _he placed the ring on her finger right next to her engagement ring. Then Emily took her ring and also took Aaron's left hand.

"_Aaron, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day_"- her voice breaking down and shredding tears.

The priest spoke one more time

"_For the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Aaron you might kiss your wife"_

Everyone started clapping and Aaron pulled Emily close to him, kissing her softly and holding her on his arms, they pulled away after a while and turned back to meet their friends. He gently led Emily through the aisle one more time, as his wife now and smiling deeply.

The rest of the night was beautiful and amazing, they hugged their friends as they congratulate them, and they eat and drank and celebrate around close friends and family. Emily and Aaron would steal kisses from each other continuously. After a while Rossi stood up, and took the word to make a speech.

"_I want to thank everyone for being here and for helping me make this beautiful ceremony come true. I have known Aaron for almost all my life and I had watch him struggle and go through the most difficult situations, My heart feels with joy tonight watching my best friend and brother marry the most amazing woman on the world. Cheers to you guys_" He said holing his glass up ad cheering for the newly married couple. The Aaron stood up as well, surprising Emily.'

"_Thank you everyone, especially you Dave for being with me, when I have needed you the most and for making me open my eyes"-_then he turned around and look at Emily._ "Two years ago my life was empty, I was death inside and I had nothing to live for anymore. Then god sent me this beautiful angel, who lit up my world, she filled me with joy and life, she made me fight for life again_."- He stopped looking at everyone. _" I remember the first day she walked into my office ready to take the world down on her own, she cursed at me that same day"_ – everyone laughed even Emily- "_And I knew in that instant that she had stolen my heart and that one day I will have the honor to call her my wife"-_ Then he looked at her intensely and said. _"I told you one day that if you walked with me this way, we will make it wherever we want it to be, today I fulfilled my promise to you" – _he turned his attention to the orchestra and signal them. They started playing a song, he had requested earlier. He gently grabbed her hand and said.

"_I decided to make this song our first dance, and our song as a couple, I picked this song because of what you mean tome, and every time I listen to the song I will think of you and this day"- _he pulled her up gently and led her to the dance floor, they walked in the middle on the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her dancing slowly to the rhythm of the song. The song playing was "Everything I do, it do it for you by Bryan Adams"

_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_What you mean to me._

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more__…_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._

_You know it's true:_

_Everything I do, I do it for you._

They swayed together around the dance floor; Emily had her arms around his neck and was crying again, Hotch was holding her really close to him, breathing on her neck. Aaron pulled away a little bit making her look at him; he brushed his finger over her check wiping her tears softly.

"_We made it; we are here baby, husband and wife. We conquer it all Em, our love was stronger than anything else, now you are all mine Mrs. Hotchner"- _Emily smiled widely she loved how her name sounded with his last name.

"_I like that a lot Mrs. Hotchner…that sounds so sexy_"- she said in a cheeky tone.

"_That is because you are sexy as hell baby.." _he said grinning at her.

_Look into your heart – you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide._

_Take me as I am, take my life._

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true:_

_Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah_…..

" _I love you so much Aaron…this is the happiest day of my life…"-_ she said looking at him again while the swayed to the music.

"_I love you more Emily Hotchner, I love you, and that beautiful angel you are going to give me soon."-_ He said capturing her lips in a passionate and sweet kiss.

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love._

_There's nowhere unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah._

_Look into your heart, baby..._

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more._

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you…_

_You know it's true:_

_Everything I do, oh, I do it for_ you.

Emily listened to the song while he sway her around, they were married now, her dream had come true, she was finally happily married to the man of her life. She was soon gonna be holding their baby on her arms. No matter how much they had struggled, they conquer it all and fight for their love, Emily was sure now, that no matter what they went through in the future they will be ok and their love will fight it all.

_Everything I do, darling._

_You will see it's true._

_You will see it's true. Yeah!_

_Search your heart and your soul_

_You can't tell it's not worth dying for_

_I'll be there; I'd walk the fire for you_

_I'd die for you, Oh yeah._

_I'm going all the time, all the way_.

She pulled away again…

_I love you Aaron….-_ she said kissing his lips softly..

"_Always and forever…?-_ he asked smiling at her showing his dimples at full.

"_Probably more than that…"- s_he said as he was spinning her around the floor and catching her in his arms again.

**THE END…..**


End file.
